


Cover Art for- Gods or Mortals

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Childhood Friends, Historical Fantasy, Intrigue, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Political Alliances, Secret Relationship, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: They say that his birth was foretold by the Great Seer of this Age, an omega child born unto the House of Xavier and most beloved of the gods. Powerful amongst the Gifted Ones the child will grow to rule a kingdom mighty and vast, a legacy of dominion over land and sea. That he will be beautiful beyond mortal countenance and desired by all who see his face. Empires will fall by his command and kings by his design; the world torn asunder by war and then made new from its ashes.These are the words that herald the arrival of Charles Francis Xavier, 124th of the line of Xavier and heir to the throne of Westchester.This is his story.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Series: Cover Art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/919491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Cover Art for- Gods or Mortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gods or Mortals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239984) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> It's almost a year too late, but I hope you like this cover regardless, Ger! <3  
> Cheers! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
